


Is This It

by infernalstars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth is stubborn, F/M, Injury, Percy loves hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: Percy Jackson, an NHL player, tears his ACL. For most players this is a career ending injury.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Is This It

**Author's Note:**

> minor trigger warning for a reference to an injury i guess? 
> 
> um so this is really short because idk how to write percy n annabeth well yet buuuut enjoy this lil hockey au because why not? also this isn't edited bc i can't be bothered lmao

“Okay, good, do you want to try another five pounds?” Annabeth asked, helping Percy set the bar back. 

He sat up, grabbing his water bottle. He gripped it tight. Annabeth could see the tension in his shoulders, he was upset.

“I want to get on the ice.”

“I know, but you’re not ready yet.”

Percy turned around to look up at her. “Will I ever be?”

Annabeth frowned. 

Last season Percy tore his ACL.The doctors assured his coaches he’d be ready to go by next season, but he was the goalie. On his watch a shot never got in. 

His team was off balance without him on the ice. Annabeth saw it. They needed him. 

Hockey players were lucky to return after an ACL tear and Annabeth knew he was lucky to still have his spot. 

“The doctors said you’ll heal fine,” she said, moving to sit next to him. 

He leaned against her. 

Annabeth remembered like it was yesterday when they met in the weight room at school. She was clearing out from the girls hockey practice when he showed up. 

He was hopeless and awkward but a real sweetheart. They started talking more during sophomore year when they had marine biology together. 

Percy loved marine biology as much as he loved hockey. 

When graduation came around Percy was recruited to a college out west and Annabeth followed because the school had an amazing architecture program. She was offered a position on the women’s hockey team but she wanted to focus on school. 

After their freshman year, Percy got recruited to the NHL and has been on the same team for the last four years. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Annabeth followed along to be his personal trainer—an excuse to spend more time together. She would follow him anywhere. 

“Maybe,” she said. “You don’t know until we try.” 

“I promised you that the minute I couldn’t play anymore we’d move back to the city, and we’d settle down. Is that time now?” 

“Percy…” she whispered sadly. “If that time is now we’ll deal with it, but we don’t know yet. You haven’t even tried skating yet.”

He looked over at her with the slightest smile on his lips. “I love you, you know that?” 

Annabeth smiled. “I love you too.” 

He set his water bottle aside. “Add another five pounds for me.” 

-

Percy laced up his skates with shaking hands. 

He’d been working hard the last few months to get his strength back after his injury. This would be his first time skating since then. The skates that always felt like home made him unsteady on his feet now. And the ice that always felt under his control, controlled him now. 

He pushed off the wall, feeling the sore muscles from his work outs, feeling the strain on his leg. He turned around to face Annabeth who skated out toward him. 

She caught up to him, taking his hands. “How’s it feel?” 

“Sore. Mostly from your workouts though,” he laughed. 

Annabeth grinned. “Why don’t you get your gear on and see if I can get a shot on you?”

“Is that a challenge? Think you can get one in just because I’ve been off for a few months?”

Annabeth laughed. “No. I could beat you before that. I just want to know if it strains your knee so we can tell your P.T..”

“Mhm, sure.” 

Percy kissed her cheek and got on the goalie gear, tugging on his helmet. He skated right to the net, turning to face Annabeth who was at center ice. 

“Ready?”

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?” Annabeth called back, making him laugh.

She tried to trick him a few times and despite having been one of the best female hockey players in New York when they were in high school--nothing got past him. 

Percy Jackson was one of the best players the NHL had recruited in a while. His rookie year was the best he’d ever played. He was untouchable. Until his ACL tore. 

Standing here now in goal, he felt the strain, the ache. After a few minutes he called a timeout and made his way over to the bench so he could stretch it out a bit. 

Annabeth stood out on the ice, leaning against the boards. She watched him in silence. “Perce…” 

“Hm?” 

“It was your first time on the ice in months. You’ll be okay.”

“I’m starting to wonder if all this training was worth it. I don’t think I’ll recover fully,” he said, loathing the words. 

“No,” Annabeth said, stubborn as ever. “This is your dream, Percy. You can’t not play hockey. That’s who you are.” 

“I think I have a different dream. One with you in it.” 

Anabeth’s face turned red. “Who knew you were so romantic?”

“You did.”

She laughs looking over at him. “You’re really done. No more hockey.” 

He nodded, looking down at his skates. “I’ll coach little league when we have kids.”

“If,” she corrects him. 

“Whatever you want, Annabeth. Whatever you want.”


End file.
